Yo quisiera ser ya una Reina
by Sthefynice
Summary: Simba ya dijo lo que sería en un futuro y ahora es el turno de Nala cantar su canción.


**Yo quisiera ser ya una Reina**

**Sinopsis: **Simba ya dijo lo que sería en un futuro y ahora es el turno de Nala cantar su canción.

**DISCLAIMER:** Nada me pertenece. El Rey León y sus personajes le pertenecen a Walt Disney, en sus buenos tiempos. No gano nada escribiendo esto, aparte de divertirme, por supuesto.

**Notas Finales:** Desde hace tiempo, he querido escribir aunque sea algo corto de este fandom. Mi mente imagina a toda velocidad un montón de ideas y bueno, este es el resultado de un montón de otras tantas reprimidas. Espero que les guste, está situado minutos después de una las canciones más famosas de Simba, en la primera película.

* * *

**I.**

**E**l sol era ardiente y fue por eso que le pidió ir al lago a beber un poco. Él no opuso resistencia y la acompañó, porque su idea no era mala. Nala veía su reflejo en el agua y su rostro mostraba ligero anonadamiento, producto de las palabras de Zazú, antes de burlarlo en la pradera.

"_Prometidos, novios. Futuros… ¡Algún día ustedes dos se van a casar!"_

La reacción que tuvo Simba fue muy rápido para analizar bien sus palabras, pero ahora que ambos estaban en silencio y _solos_, Nala no pudo evitar estremecerse al pensar realmente en esa posibilidad.

Conocía al príncipe Simba desde que podía recordar, al igual que junto a unas cachorras leonas; pero algo tuvo ella que la hizo resaltar entre todas las demás, para que Simba quisiera su amistad, sumando el hecho que su madre y la Reina Sarabi eran íntimas amigas.

Había destacado siempre porque le gustaba el peligro y la aventura, no fingir que le gustaban las cosas de leona, solo porque… era leona.

"_Eso no se puede, es mi amiga…"_

Mientras recordaba las palabras de su mejor amigo, comenzó a entristecerse.

—Nala, ¿qué sucede? —Inquirió Simba, extrañado por su aptitud. Desde que habían dejado al enclenque mayordomo atrás, la había notado rara.

Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, y trató para que su sonrisa no la delatara.

—No me pasa nada, Simba.

Vio como su amigo empezaba a decir algo, animado. Lo veía carcajear mientras la miraba, y se vio atrapada en esos ojos rubíes. Nala no era tonta, desde hace algún tiempo para acá sabe lo que quiere, sabe lo que desea.

Pero no sabe cómo expresarlo.

—¡Nala! —Gritó enfurecido el príncipe, ganando así su atención.

—¡¿Eh?!

—¿Estás siquiera escuchándome? ¡Te dije que nos vayamos a Las Lejanías!

Si bien, a veces Simba podía ser bastante intolerante y engreído. Pero esas características formaban parte de su encanto. A regañadientes y en silencio, le concedió la razón a Zazú: Simba sería un león bastante atractivo y sería el Rey. Antes de la próxima primavera ambos crecerían y puede que incluso el ciclo de juegos entre ambos haya acabado, ganando así nuevas obligaciones: ella sería la líder en las cacerías y él haciendo uso de su autoridad hereditaria.

—Simba… antes que nos vayamos, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Su expresión enojada cambió por una de asombro, Nala normalmente no iba con rodeos, ella era directa.

—Sí, claro.

—Tu… ¿ya escogiste a tu Reina?

—A mi ¡¿qué?! —Repitió espantado, retrocediendo un par de pasos con sus patas traseras.

—A tu Reina. —Enfatizó, con cierto recelo.

—Aún no. —Respondió, con cierto esfuerzo y desviando su vista.

—¿Y por qué?

—Porque… es complicado, sabes. Y no pienso en eso, no necesito a una reina conmigo. —Declaró, autosuficiente y con ese tonito altanero que a ella no le gustaba en absoluto.

—No todo el tiempo se puede hacer lo que te guste, Simba, y en tu caso _necesitarás _a una Reina.

Él sólo bufó, dándole la espalda.

—Dejemos de hablar del asunto, Nala, ya hasta te pareces a mi madre.

La sola comparación que hizo la enfureció. Ella era muy diferente de la Reina Sarabi, aunque muy en el fondo la admiraba, porque tenía el perfil de ser una reina fuerte, hermosa y perfecta.

_Idea que comenzaba a germinar en su instinto a pasos agigantados._

Lo siguió en silencio, mientras Simba se guiaba por su olfato, —comeremos primero, si no estás muy ocupada.

Nala gruñó, mostrando su acuerdo. Podía pagar su enojo con la comida, por supuesto. Pero podía oler el inesperado desafío de Simba en el ambiente y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

Tal vez él no lo sepa aún, pero ya tenía escogida su pareja.

A veces para Nala el tiempo pasaba muy lento o muy rápido. Nunca se detenía, y sentía que cada vez estaba perdiendo más la oportunidad.

—Ahora… ¿cómo fue que me dijo mi padre? —Inquirió el león sumido en sus recuerdos.

—¿Ya se te olvidaron las lecciones del Rey Mufasa? —No pudo evitar mofarse al ver que Simba hacía un pésimo intento para no espantar al antílope.

Intento que, desde luego, no hubiera sido lo suficiente como para retenerlo.

Nala rió y a Simba no le hizo mucha gracia.

—Atrápalos si puedes, ya que te crees la experta.

Otro desafío. Su pecho se infló de cierto orgullo, mientras dejaba salir sus garras.

—Si yo lo atrapo, te casarás conmigo.

Él hizo un sonido de repulsión.

— ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en esa cosa del casamiento, Nala? Antes eso no importaba.

—Tienes razón. _Antes._

Batallaron con sus miradas, ambos defendiendo su propia postura. Al final, el príncipe relajó sus cejas.

—Si eso es lo que tanto deseas, entonces ve. Intenta atraparlo, si _puedes._

No pudo evitar abrir un poco su mandíbula, incrédula. Definitivamente Simba no sabe el error que ha cometido. Y satisfactoriamente quería más que demostrárselo.

— Vas a retirar cada una de tus palabras cuando te lo traiga. Lamentarás el día en el que me has retado, Simba.

—Bla, bla. Deja de hablar. —Impuso Simba, con una sonrisa. Los ojos de Nala brillaron de entusiasmo.

Se dio la vuelta y dejó que su instinto hablara por ella. No era una cachorra, pero tampoco una leona del todo; estaba casi ya en su punto medio, a mitad del camino de su crecimiento, una etapa delicada.

Simba le dejó muy en claro a Zazú lo que quería ser cuando fuese grande. Pues bien, luego tendría que buscar una manera ingeniosa y original de demostrarle a todos lo mucho que quería, que deseaba convertirse ya en la futura Reina, porque por el bien de toda la Pradera y, por sobre todo, Simba, lo necesitaba.


End file.
